


It Wasn't You

by ErBearG32



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Based off of S6 trailer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 6 Speculation, Season/Series 06, eclipse-induced psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErBearG32/pseuds/ErBearG32
Summary: Based off of the S6 Trailer. The Eclipse-induced psychosis was causing them to go completely mad, and they had no control over what they where doing. But the last thing that Bellamy expected to happen was for him to be forced to try and kill his best friend while under this spell.





	It Wasn't You

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that season 6 trailer has me pumped for April 30!! Even more then I was before!! I for one, am not at all concerned about that Murphy and Bellamy fight taking place in it, because it's pretty obvious that both of them are not control of what they're doing, just like it was showing all of Spacekru attacking each other. The potential for an emotional aftermath for that Murphy and Bellamy scene is high - especially given their history - and I couldn't resist; I had to write something!

It was the strangest feeling to Bellamy. It was like he had no control over his physical body - like he was having an out of body experience - and whomever or whatever he touched, he had the potential to do them harm and he couldn't stop it. It was like his brain was screaming at him to stop, but his body refused to cooperate.

Whatever this Eclipse-Induced Psychosis was, whatever was the cause of it that caused him and those he loved to go completely mad, Bellamy didn't know how to stop it or control it. And that made it all the more dangerous, because they all had the potential to kill each other.

Just like now.

Bellamy's brain was screaming for him to stop; but it wouldn't do as it was told. Instead, Bellamy could only continue to fight as hard as possible to stop the assault he was committing on Murphy at this very moment. Fight and do everything in his power to stop it before he unintentionally took his best friend's life. His mind was screaming at him to stop, to let Murphy go, to release him from the hold he had on his neck as he submerged it under the water. During the few brief seconds that Bellamy had managed to fight back control, he was able to tell that Murphy had snapped out of his own psychosis and was now fighting against his hold with every fiber of his being to try and get free.

Before Bellamy drowned and killed him.

Murphy's muffled screams and gargles from under the water and the intensity in which he was thrashing around only caused Bellamy's hold on him to tighten, despite the fact that Bellamy himself was fighting to release him. He couldn't kill Murphy! Especially not this way! Murphy was his family - his brother, his best friend - and if either of them somehow managed to survive this...what would be the end result for their relationship?

How could Murphy forgive him for this one?

Flashbacks shot through Bellamy's brain, all the way back to the dropship all those years ago. He remembered how he had watched that noose being wrapped around Murphy's neck and how his friend had pleaded with him to believe his innocence...and Bellamy remembered as if it was yesterday the look on Murphy's face as he had kicked the crate out from under his feet anyways. He remembered how he had sentenced him to die, despite the fact that he was innocent.

And now he was doing it again...

The flashbacks soon ended and where replaced with the current situation, and he felt his heart nearly stop as Murphy's flailing underneath his hands slowed down and his body started to still.

"NO!" Bellamy suddenly felt something inside of him snap and with every last fight he had in him, he finally was able to release the hold he had on his best friend's neck. But as he backed up, he noticed that Murphy had yet to move as well; in fact, his entire body was now completely still,  
"No...No, no, no, no..." Panic setting in, Bellamy lurched forward and grabbed Murphy's body, yanking him out of the water and placing him on his back. His entire body shaking, Bellamy placed two fingers on Murphy's neck, desperately searching for a pulse - any pulse - and once he felt the familiar thumping of his friend's heart, he reached down and rolled him onto his side, slapping his back in the process. As Murphy's eyes finally snapped open and harsh coughs escaped him, Bellamy continued pounding his back as water escaped his friend's mouth. 

Letting out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding in, Bellamy closed his eyes in utmost relief; but it didn't take long before fresh waves of guilt started to consume him and he opened his eyes just as Murphy slowly straightened himself back up. His eyes widened in horror and fear as he stared back at him. 

"Murphy..." Bellamy uttered, sitting back on his heels as he met his friend's horror-struck eyes with his own,  
"Oh my God, Murphy...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Murphy's eyes remained wide in horror and apparent shock as he looked back at his friend, and Bellamy couldn't tell for certain how he was going to react; but if he knew Murphy at all - and he did - he knew that flashbacks of him being hung at the dropship where probably playing on repeat in his head. Inching closer to his friend until he was within touching range again, Bellamy carefully reached over and gently grabbed his left shoulder, hoping that Murphy wouldn't flinch away from him,  
"Murphy...?" Bellamy repeated his name when he still hadn't said anything and after what felt like an eternity, Murphy finally blinked several times and Bellamy felt him trembling underneath his touch,  
"Are you okay?"

Gulping loudly, Murphy nodded his head and attempted to find his voice as he looked up at his best friend - even as flashbacks of his hanging all those years ago flashed before his eyes,  
"Is it really you?"

"It's me...It's me this time, I promise," Bellamy released the hold he had on Murphy's shoulder and grasped his face in between his hands,  
"Are you alright?" He repeated urgently,   
"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, Murph-"

"It wasn't you..." Murphy quietly interrupted, attempting to keep his voice from trembling but failing miserably. The flashes of the past - of his hanging at the dropship all those years ago - slowly started to quiet down in his mind, but that didn't stop the few tears from escaping his eyes,  
"It wasn't you, Bell..."

Shaking his head at Murphy's words, Bellamy released the hold he hand on his face and grabbed him around the shoulders next, hugging his friend as tightly as he could. When he felt Murphy clutch at him just as tightly in return, Bellamy pressed his forehead into Murphy's shoulder and allowed the tears to leak from his own eyes,  
"I don't know what happened...I'm so sorry-for everything...I don't-"

"I'm sorry, too," Murphy interrupted, already knowing what Bellamy was attempting to say. Despite the fact that forgiveness for the past had already been granted up on the Ring all those years ago, and they had already talked through all of the problems, that didn't mean that any of it was forgotten. That didn't mean that at any given time, something would come along that would make one of them remember the terror of that day, like it was yesterday.

Hearing footsteps rushing up to them, Bellamy opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly from Murphy's wet shoulder just as Clarke and Echo came into view. Both stopped as they saw him and Murphy, clinging to each other as tightly as possible, but Bellamy just gave a brief nod of his head in their direction. Bringing a hand up and resting it on the back of Murphy's head as he felt his friend shake even harder against him, Bellamy just held onto him tighter.

How where they ever going to survive on this new planet if this was what they where in for?


End file.
